Aeducan
} |name = Aeducan |image = H hseofauda 0.png |px = 270px |gender = Male |race = Dwarf |title = Paragon King of the Dwarven Empire |caste = Warrior (formerly) Noble (royalty) |family = Anika (wife) |appearances = A Tale of Orzammar (mentioned) Dragon Age: Origins (mentioned) Dragon Age: Inquisition (mentioned)Mentioned by the dwarven emissaries in the Winter Palace during Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts if the Warden is of Dwarf Noble Origin and is still alive. }} Aeducan is a dwarf who rose up to become a Paragon and king of the Dwarven Empire by saving his race from annihilation. He is also the founder of House Aeducan. Background Originally born to the Warrior caste, Aeducan was a man of little note. According to the Memories Aeducan never entered a single Proving and never sought to elevate his place among the Warrior caste. He spent most of his years prior to the First Blight fighting skirmishes in the Deep Roads, keeping them free from surface bandits, content to live quietly with his wife named AnikaCodex entry: The Blights and their daughters.Codex entry: House Aeducan, Shield of Orzammar When the Blight began in earnest, sometime after -395 Ancient, it caught the dwarven empire in the midst of a vicious inter-house war. Most of the Warrior caste was caught up in the feuding, for as word of attacks poured in, each great house demanded that the army be sent to defend their thaig, and no house would agree to sacrifice their own holdings for the safety of any others. The Assembly was so utterly tied up with the infighting that the darkspawn spread, unchecked, to the gates of Orzammar and capital of the empire. In the chaos, Aeducan grudgingly took command of the armies. He enlisted the aid of the Mining caste to collapse overrun passages, called upon the Smith caste to supply them with arms, and bypassed the Assembly and the Noble caste entirely. Furthermore, according to a letter he sent to his wife he witnessed with his own eyes the great darkspawn horde moving to the surface led by the Archdemon Dumat. With his leadership and insubordination, Aeducan saved the dwarven race from annihilation. Even after thousands of years he is still considered to be one of the most famous and celebrated Paragons of the dwarves.Codex entry: Paragons Known and Lesser Known He is the only Paragon in history whom the Assembly unanimously voted to raise up, with no debate necessary , and only a single abstention. That single deshyr who attempted to vote against him was savagely hacked to death by his colleagues. Aeducan was reportedly melancholic and his fervor regarding Orzammar's safety bordered on obsession.According to Scholar Gertek if asked about Paragon Aeducan. Aeducan is entombed in the Thaig Chamber of the Aeducan Thaig, the ancestral home of House Aeducan named after their Paragon and founder. Involvement His successors in House Aeducan were successful maintaining the noble house into prominence with nine kings rising up from its ranks.According to the description of the video viewed in the beginning of the Dwarf Noble Origin. Scholars even thousands of years after his life would write about him with a book titled A history of Aeducan: Paragon, King, and Peacemaker is known to be authored by Scholar Gertek. Notes * If the Warden is the Dwarf Noble, after the defeat of Archdemon Urthemiel they are named Paragon by the Assembly and thus the Warden becomes the first descendant of Aeducan who becomes Paragon on their own right. * If the Warden is of dwarven Origin and is still alive after the defeat of the Fifth Blight the Assembly unanimously elevates the Warden to Paragon which is even less contentious than the vote held for Aeducan (which had one abstention).See the epilogue.}} See also References Category:Characters Category:Historical characters Category:Warrior caste Category:Noble caste Category:Royalty Category:Paragons